


Tell me all your Secrets

by DancingInTheRain



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit Cast - Fandom
Genre: Aidan has a secret kink, Aidan's not, Dean might or might not indulge it, Dean's insecure, M/M, Shyness, guys in lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingInTheRain/pseuds/DancingInTheRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean accidently stumbles over something on Aidan's laptop. He's not sure what to make of it. But eventually, he does so anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me all your Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> A belated birthday fic for the lovely blue_butterfly :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Dean hates the winter. Since he was a child, he always hated the cold, those freezing nights when you’ve got two thick blankets in your bed already and it’s still not enough. Sub-zero temperatures are only acceptable during the day, when the sun’s shining and the world glisters in frosty rime. Or when it’s snowing, though that doesn’t happen very often in Dean’s hometown. But here, down in Wellington, it’s started snowing around midday and Dean actually likes it. Even thinks about wrapping himself up some time tomorrow and going out there making some photos; spontaneously he can think of at least five locations around the studios where he could get excellent pictures done.

So, the snow per se is no problem at all. That the heating in his trailer broke the very day it started snowing, is. That’s why he’s currently in Aidan’s trailer and he’d have to stay here for a night or two until someone has time to repair the heating. Not that he minds much, Aidan is his boyfriend after all. It still sounds kind of weird, having a ‘boyfriend’. So far the Irishman is Dean’s first man. He wasn’t prepared for that; he had a lot of gay friends, both female and male, but he himself had never felt attracted to someone of his own sex.

Well, that was before he entered the small company room where he’d had an audition and Aidan Turner had hit him like an express train. It took the younger exactly twenty minutes to wrap Dean around his little finger and get him completely enchanted. At first, Dean had been utterly confused and overwhelmed as well, but after some panicked phone calls with two of his best mates, who both were gay, he had calmed down a little. It still took him and Aidan a while to quit dancing around each other and become a couple.

They are an item for a little over two months now and Dean wasn’t that happy with someone in a long time. Maybe it’s because of Aidan that everything just feels easier. Being with Aidan is relaxed and warm and good. Of course it’s not kitschy perfect, kind of ‘We don’t have problems, we are the happiest couple on earth’, but that’s just normal. Every relationship has its ups and downs and being together 24/7 can wear you out from time to time. They had two greater fights so far and while Dean didn’t obviously like them one bit, he also thinks they were very important. Neither he nor Aidan knows what the fight had been about, but it results in them not speaking with each other for two days. And Dean remembers the ugly feelings twisting in his guts, the loneliness and how it just seemed so wrong not to be around Aidan; after they kissed and made up, they had talked about what troubled them, true and honest and it had been a relief.

For Dean, honesty is the key to every relationship. His previous girlfriends didn’t share that thought, but luckily, Aidan does. That’s especially important in bedroom activities. Dean had been nervous about his first time with a man, but Aidan had been absolutely perfect: gentle, sweet and reassuring. Since then, things only got better. Way better. Dean really enjoys sex with Aidan and after being a bit reluctant in the beginning, now he’s pretty confident in pleasuring his lover and vice versa. By now they’ve reached the level of knowing each other quite well, sharing a few kinks, but so far nothing out of the ordinary. Sometimes, Dean still gets a little insecure, because well, it is his first relationship with another man and from time to time, that just gets to him. Like, does this mean he’s suddenly gay in general? Is he bisexual? Or is Aidan really just the exception? It’s also new for Dean because before he was never self-conscious of his body or who he is or what he likes; it’s just – complicated. 

But even those hours (and sometimes nights) of endless questions rotating in his mind come to an end when Aidan turns around in bed and wraps himself around Dean without waking up; and Dean snuggles as close as possible, breathing in his boyfriend’s scent. Because this is what matters, isn’t it? He’s happy with Aidan and that’s all he’s ever wanted: find someone to be happy with, someone who makes him feel loved and cherished and wanted, who makes him smile and takes his worries and fears serious. And if this someone happens to be a man, Dean’s more than fine with that. And although he hasn’t told his family yet about Aidan, he’s pretty sure his parents and Brett will agree to that. He’s happy, that’s what’s important.

Dean’s thinking a lot about how he can repay Aidan for being so gentle and caring, never pushing anything, especially in the bedroom sector. And him being so careful about sex, waiting for Dean to be ready - even if they’re not doing anything really kinky - is especially sweet because by now Dean knows that Aidan is…a little bit kinkier than he might have thought. The reason why he knows is Russell. He came around two days ago, visiting Aidan and the set. Dean had been excited to meet Aidan’s best friend and they got along really well. But Russell had hinted something along the lines of ‘So, did you get to know Aidan’s darker side yet?’ with a wink that tells that Aidan’s not so bad as it sounds right now and Dean was like ‘Ahm…no?’ and spent the rest of the evening wondering about that darker side his boyfriend apparently had.

He’s still wondering about that, to be honest. Even now, when he’s seated on Aidan’s sofa in his trailer sipping a beer and waiting for Aidan to come back from dropping Russell off at the airport. Drumming his fingers on his knees, Dean sighs when he can’t come up with an answer. Maybe he should talk to Adam. Or Luke. Yeah, he’s definitely going to talk to one of them. 

He’s brought back from his thoughts by his phone beeping. It’s a message from Aidan, telling the Kiwi that he’s stuck in a traffic jam and will take at least half an hour more to come back home. Sighing, Dean tucks his phone back in his pocket. Well, it can’t be helped. 

Looking around in the trailer to find something to distract him, his eyes land on Aidan’s laptop. He hasn’t checked his mails throughout the whole week and certainly, there’s at least one mail from his mother who will have a fit if he doesn’t respond asap. So, sighing, Dean grabs the notebook and starts it. He knows that Aidan doesn’t use a password and he hopes there’s nothing on there he’s not supposed to see. Dean’s his boyfriend after all.  
He gets up briefly while the notebook’s boots up and grabs a beer. His email account shows several mails, one indeed from his mother. He types out a reply with a promise of calling next Saturday. The next one is from Brett, asking him to have a look at a new project of his and give him honest feedback. Dean sits up straighter, curious. He knows how serious his younger brother takes his work and if he can, he’ll do anything to help him. Without second thoughts he clicks the download-button, taking a sip of beer while he waits for the file to be stored. 

Half a minute later, Dean scrolls through the ‘Downloads’-folder and frowns. The video Brett sent him is nowhere in sight. So Aidan must have changed the file the downloads go to. Sighing a bit annoyed, Dean starts searching. He searches. And searches. After some time, he stumbles upon a folder called ‘private’. Shrugging, Dean takes another sip of beer, shrugs again and clicks the folder open. There are two more files, one called ‘Vids’ and the other simply ‘special’. Dean freezes.

That’s not…what he thinks it is. Is it?

Dean shifts in his seat again, taking a gulp of beer to wet his suddenly dry mouth. 

If this is Aidan’s secret porn-storage, it wouldn’t be right to take a look. It’s private after all. On the other hand…  
It’s Aidan’s own fault, isn’t it? If he doesn’t want this stuff to be found, he should save his laptop with a password because, seriously? Anyone could have found that file. They borrow each other’s things all the time when they meet in one of the trailers and what if Martin or James wanted to check their mails on Aidan’s computer? And secondly, Dean can’t help but simply be curious. Maybe a little ‘research’ will help him deciding on how to surprise Aidan and show him how much he means to him.

So, taking a deep breath and another deep pull from his bottle, Dean clicks on the ‘Vids’ file. It’s indeed porn. Dean doesn’t watch the videos, just clicks through them. There’s nothing out of the ordinary, just normal gay porn – although Dean wonders if it means anything that the on-screen-couples are always a blond and a brunet. The Kiwi opens the second folder; ‘special’ seems a little more promising.  
To Dean’s surprise there are no more videos, just pictures. It takes a little while until they load and when they do, Dean sits there for a moment and blinks. He swallows and blinks again. That’s…unexpected.

***

It’s Luke Dean ends up talking to. At one evening in a bar, they are the drivers and hence stay sober. No one’s really paying attention to them, everyone engulfed in small groups of conversation and there’s music as well. Dean and the brunet sit at the bar, watching the others dance and laugh and have fun and it’s then that Dean just spills.

Although he didn’t drink anything, he feels slightly tipsy and tells Luke about the pictures he found. He still doesn’t quite think what to make of it; he didn’t tell Aidan he’s seen them, big coward he is. To his relief, Luke’s not teasing him, but listens carefully.

‘So, Aidan’s got a thing for lingerie?’ Luke grins and eyes Aidan, currently hopping around at the make-shift dance floor with Orlando, Lee and Adam. ‘Didn’t think he would.’

Dean scowls and elbows his colleague. ‘Hands off!’

He blushes a little when Luke laughs at him, but rises his hands in surrender. 

‘I’ve got no intention whatsoever, Deano, don’t you worry. He’s all yours.’

He takes a sip of coke and thinks for a long moment.

‘And you have a problem with that?’, he demands and Dean flinches a little, nervously turning the glass of soda in his hands.

‘I – don’t think so.’ He’s thought a lot about it, it’s sort of inevitable. He even did some research of his own, browsing for pictures and the occasional porn clip involving lingerie, and while he admits it looks good most of the time, it doesn’t turn him on a lot.

‘I don’t think it’s weird or anything, I mean, I liked lingerie on my ex-girlfriends a lot, it’s just…’

‘It’s nothing you’d pop a boner over.’ Luke finishes for him, Dean blushing even more and ducking his head shyly.

‘Yeah.’ He suddenly feels stupid and immature. Like, maybe gays should like men in lingerie and there’s something wrong with him?

As if sensing his thoughts, Luke puts a reassuring hand on his arm, squeezing lightly, but letting go the moment Aidan looks their way, eyes narrowing slightly. 

‘That’s absolutely fine. We all like different things. I’ve got quite a thing for it, to be honest.’

Dean stares at Luke for a moment, because wow…he didn’t see that one coming.

‘Really? You?'

Luke grins. ‘Yeah, I know, I don’t look like it, do I? But after all, it’s not something I share with everybody. Anyway, this is not about me. What I wanted to say was: it’s perfectly fine if blokes in straps and strings don’t turn you on; it’s rare to find a partner who likes exactly the same things in bed like you. And to be honest, for me that’d be boring anyway. It’s the variety and mixture of kinks you have in a relationship that makes it, isn’t it? I’m quite certain there are one or two things you’d get off on like a firecracker that Aidan on the other hand doesn’t so much bat an eye at. That’s normal.’

Dean’s blush deepens if possible, but he listens along nonetheless.

‘The important thing is’, Luke continues and finishes his coke, motioning to the barman for another one, ‘that Aidan likes men in lingerie. And you’ve got to find out for yourself if you want to be part of that kink or not. You said you wanted to give him something back as a thanks?’ 

When the blond nods, Luke makes a humming noise. ‘You know, Dean. The thing is: you have to be really honest with yourself. You want Aidan to like you and to find you sexy and attractive and that’s perfectly fine; but please don’t do anything you’re not comfortable with only because Aidan likes lace and panties.’

Dean ducks his head again, taking a deep breath. He’s glad Luke is honest with him and making clear there is no shame if Dean chooses to not indulge Aidan’s kink. After all, he doesn’t even know about it officially. 

‘What are you two whispering about?’, Aidan appears suddenly next to them, eyeing both Dean and Luke questioningly. The hand he curls around Dean’s waist is obviously possessive. 

‘Just chatting, Aid, no need to get jealous’, Luke answers with an easy smile. Aidan snorts.

‘I see. Don’t play innocent, Lukie-boy, I’ve seen you ogling Dean many times and be warned: don’t challenge me to protect what is mine or it could end very nasty.’

Dean stares at the brunet open-mouthed, while Luke snickers. ‘No worries, Aidan, he’s all yours.’

The Irishman leaves again for the dance floor, not without kissing the living daylights out of Dean before. The blond is a little dazed after that and Luke simply shakes his head at their antics.

‘So, Deano, what’re you going to do to surprise him?’

~*~

Two weeks later, Dean is on lunch break when he receives a text from Luke, simply saying: ‘Package arrived. Come pick it up later today? ;)’

It’s enough to make Dean squirm on his seat a little. He and Luke had spent an afternoon browsing the net to search for something Aidan could like. Luke had been absolutely open and showed Dean his favorite websites without any shame. They looked at some complete lingerie sets, gartering belt, panties, bra or corset; but first of all, Dean was way too less confident to wear the whole set and secondly, the pictures he's seen on Aidan's laptop only concerned the lower body half. Luke agrees that it's probably best to start with something easy. They've agreed on simple white lace panties with a little ribbon and because Dean is a coward, he orders white lace knee highs. He's not comfortable enough to wear a garter belt. Yet.

Luke ordered it for Dean (along with some other stuff Dean really doesn't want to know about) so it's delivered to Luke's trailer, not Dean's to prevent Aidan stumbling over it by accident. Luckily, Aidan has a slightly longer shoot this day and therefore Dean can pick the order up without his boyfriend getting suspicious. Dean tries the underwear on in the privacy of his trailer (after locking the door and drawing all curtains of course) and debates on whether or not he should shave his legs for this or not. He can't quite remember if the men in the pictures on Aidan's laptop had their legs shaved or not, but he thinks not. In the end, the blond decides against it; he's not overly fond of the idea having to explain his completely shaven legs to the girls that help him in and out of costume tomorrow. 

The lads meet at Adam's favorite Chinese restaurant. Aidan, Mark and the birthday boy went to the cinema prior to watch a movie Dean and James had already seen. So, the Kiwi and the Irishman arrive separate, greeting Adam with bear hugs and cheers. Dean tries not to fidget too much; the lace feels odd on his skin. He's put on his longest sweater and jeans that sit extra high on his hip bones; if anyone sees him in woman underwear, he'd never hear the end of it. Except for Aidan of course. He hopes. 

Dinner goes by relatively uneventful and they all look forward to the bar they're going to afterwards. When they shed their jackets, an arm sneaks up around Dean's waist and a second later he's pulled against a broad chest. Looking up, he's met with slightly concerned brown eyes. 

'Are you okay? You've been a little twitchy at dinner.'

Dean smiles sheepishly. He'd better control himself better, but boy, the silky material rubbing against his skin all evening has his nerve ends on fire. He's not sure how long he can last.

'Everything fine. Well, let's say', he tugs a finger into the collar of Aidan's shirt to pull him down slightly, 'we'll better get back to my flat tonight instead of the trailers. Got a surprise for you.'

The younger's eyes light up at that and Aidan cocks his head slightly, obviously curious now.

'A surprise? And what might that surprise be, I wonder?' 

Dean answers him with a sly grin. 'You'll see. But maybe you and I should go easy on the drinks tonight. I want your full attention when we get home.' And with that he joins the others at their table, swaying his hips teasingly and giving his boyfriend a good view on his ass.

They do go easy on the drinks that night, both of them. The others shoot them curious glances, but Adam doesn't seem to be offended by their behavior, so it's no big deal. They all leave relatively early, since they've got to shoot some time tomorrow and the last few days were rather stressful. When Aidan an Dean haul a cab together and it's clear they won't be coming back to the trailer park with them, they receive cat-calls and dirty grins alright, paired with a 'Have fun!' from a slightly tipsy Adam, but they ignore it as best as they can.

The nearer they get to Dean's rented flat, the more nervous the blond gets. What if this was a bad idea altogether and he misinterpret something? What if Aidan doesn't really fancy men in lingerie after all but had the pictures on his laptop accidently? Dean rolls his eyes at himself. Com'on, how likely is that?

Aidan seems to sense his nervousness, because when the door is shut behind them, he doesn't exactly barge into the topic as he normally would. Instead, he shrugs off his jacket and flops down on the sofa. 

'Well, t'was a fun night, don't you think? You really should've tried that Isla the Moerta cocktail, delicious.' He shoots Dean a smile. 'But I'd rather go with a beer right now, do you have some?'

Dean is grateful for Aidan's behavior. Instead of claiming his surprise now, the younger gives him the feeling that he's not expecting anything. Aidan's always so gentle and thoughtful when it comes to sex - and he can certainly guess that this is about sex. Dean appreciates it but on the other hand he feels kind of awkward; he's not a child, he's a grown man and he won't break if handled a little rough. Sure, Aidan is the first man he's with, but Dean's not opposed to rough sex. Or rougher. And maybe tonight, he will bring forth this darker side Russell's been talking about.

But first, he picks up two beers and walks over to the couch, nudging Aidan's thighs apart to stand in between them. 

'Cheers Babe.'

Aidan gives him one of his big smiles that is all sunshine and love. 'Thanks, gorgeous.'

They both take a swig while the younger's arm sneaks around Dean's waist again. 

'So', he trails off, wetting his lips briefly, 'what you said earlier about this surprise of yours...'

His fingertips brush the hem of Dean's sweatshirt and the Kiwi is glad he's put on a belt so his trousers fit tightly. With a grin, he leans down just a tad and brushes his lips against Aidan's.

'Eager much?'

The Irishman's grin is all teeth and sharp angles. 'Always.'

Before he can capture Dean's lips in a real kiss, the Kiwi wiggles free and steps just out of reach.

'Ah ah ah, you don't want to spoil your surprise, don't you?' His voice is fluent, but inside he's shaking with nerves. The anticipation in Aidan's eyes is clear and what if Dean can't live up to it? Shaking himself out of these thoughts, he takes another step back. He'll only find out by trying, will he now?

'Give me a minute.'

Stepping into the bathroom, Dean feels Aidan's curious look on his back before he closes the door. He strips swiftly out of his clothes and watches himself in the oversized mirror (for whatever reason there is a bodysized mirror in his bathroom). Again, in his own eyes, he looks ridiculous. Taking a deep breath, Dean braces himself for whatever there might come. He'd either do Aidan a huge favour, resulting in some great sex - or he'd make a complete fool out of himself and will never hear the end of it for the rest of his life. Let no one say that Dean O'Gorman wasn't up for some risk.

Taking another deep breath, Dean opens the bathroom door slightly. 

'You're ready?' He knows his voice is shaking and he swallows quickly.

'Sure', comes the cheerful response. Dean closes his eyes, opens the door and blindly steps outside. He's thought about that entrance for hours; should he make some pose? Something like lolling against the doorframe, casting out his hip or something along those lines? But he'd realized that this would make him feel only more foolish than he'd already felt. So he simply steps into the middle of the room. There's a sharp intake of breath from the general direction of the couch. Dean doesn't dare to open his eyes.

The seconds stretch and for a long minute, that feels like an entire day to Dean, nothing happens. Mustering up the courage, Dean finally opens an eye slightly. [/p]

[p]Aidan sits on the couch, seemingly rooted to the spot. His beer bottle is halfway to his mouth like he's stopped mid motion. His eyes have the size of saucers and he's staring. No, not really, he's devouring the sight before him.  
Gaining a little confidence, Dean opens both eyes and allows a slight smile on his face.

So. What do you say?'

Aidan swallows audible and when he finally lifts his gaze from Dean's lower half, his pupils are dilated so his eyes almost seem black. 

'That's...how...you...'

'Well, I stumbled about some stuff on your laptop the other day and I thought...maybe you'd like it?' Dean trails of with an obligatory question mark, suddenly uncertain. He's watching Aidan intensely who just seems dumbstruck. Shuffling his feet, the Kiwi feels his courage sink.

'Well', he starts with an awkward little laugh and starts to turn around when there's still no reaction from Aidan, 'seems like I read that wrong. I'll - go dress again.' He's pretty sure his face is aflame from the blush of embarrassment and he even feels his eyes burning with tears. He made a complete fool of himself.

Dean is halfway towards the bathroom when he hears Aidan's voice behind him. 

'No, wait. That's...I'm sorry, I just don't know - how to react. Please stay.'

The Kiwi stops, but doesn't turn around just yet. If Aidan wants to tell him that he doesn't like his surprise, he prefers not to look at his boyfriend during the talk. Or, like, never ever again.

'Babe...'

Aidan's voice has got that soft, gentle tone Dean has heard only when they are alone so far. Taking a deep breath, he closes his eyes again and counts to ten. He can hear Aidan getting up from the couch and slowly walking over. Fingers brush against his wrist, slightly cold from the beer bottle they held previously.

The warmth of a body pressed against his back carefully is welcomed against the cool air in the room. Dean relaxes a little in the well-known presence of Aidan's body, but he still feels exposed and awkward. The younger's fingers travel up his arms, stroking his elbows and brushing against his shoulders. 

'You look gorgeous.' Aidan's voice is now lower than usual, his breath warm and humid against Dean's ear. The blond snorts out a laugh.

'Yeah?' He doesn't feel gorgeous though.

Aidan's fingers dip into the flesh of Dean's shoulders, massaging his tensed up muscles slightly.

'Absolutely.' Breath catches in both their throats when the rough denim of Aidan's jeans catches on the lace slightly. The sound is somehow irritating and intoxicating at once. Dean's nervousness starts to shift; maybe Aidan likes his surprise after all?

He gets his answer right away when the Irishman's groin comes in full contact with Dean's butt, a prominent bulge pressing against the fabric of the panties. Dean stiffles a gasp. Well, that's promising.

'You have no idea what you're getting yourself into', Aidan breathes, lips nipping at Dean's earlobe. A grin tugs at Dean's mouth and he slowly regains a little confidence.

'I think I have some idea', he retorts, rolling his hips ever so slightly against the massive erection Aidan already sports although they didn't do anything yet.  
He feels Aidan's full body shiver and his own lace clad cock stirs with interest.

]'No', the brunet growls and forces himself to take a step back. He turns Dean around to look at him properly.  
'No, I don't think you know. I -', he swallows audibly, his gaze automatically wandering down Dean's body until it's glued to the white fabric hugging Dean's groin, the lace revealing just a tiny glimpse of what awaits him underneath. He takes in the little ribbons and swallows again, as if his mouth is watering at the sight.

Dean is fascinated by the way Aidan shudders again, closing his eyes and forces his head back up again. The noise his boyfriend makes at the back of his throat is utterly sinful and holy fuck if this turns him on so much, Dean's going to wear lace-panties more often from now on. 

Gaining confidence, Dean cocks his hip slightly and ducks his head, looking up at Aidan through his lashes. 

'Yes?', he practically purrs, a full smirk on his face now.

'Lingerie is a big turn-on for me', Aidan starts explaining and he's slightly rambling like he wants to get this off his chest as fast as possible. 'Always have been and I tend to - ah - kind of lose it regularly when panties and stuff are involved.'

His eyes get even darker if that's possible and suddenly he looks feral and dangerous. Now it's Dean's turn to shiver. Well, that's exactly what he wanted, right? Do something good for Aidan and maybe get to know his well - enthusiastic side.

'And what's bad about that?', he asks softly, his smirk turning into a smile. Maybe it's time to do some explaining. 'Look, babe, I bought these because I wanted to make you feel good. You're always so kind and gentle when it comes to sex and I'm glad you are, really; I'm grateful because this is new for me and you're making it a hell lot easier. But - well, I just thought...maybe it's time we take it a step further?

The Kiwi blushes and he hates himself for it. He's no fucking virgin, for God's sake. 

'Maybe I want to see you lose it', he finishes quietly and starts fumbling with the hem of the panties without noticing what he's doing.

There's another moment of silence, then Aidan steps up to him. 'So...you did it on purpose. That's good.' He lifts Dean's chin and smiles too. 'Well, don't say I didn't warn you.'

And with that, he attacks the blond's mouth like a starving man at a feast. It knocks the wind out of Dean's lungs and in reflex, he throws his arms around Aidan's neck, clutching onto him while Aidan walks him backwards to the next wall. His mouth leaves Dean's and immediately attacks the Kiwi's neck, kissing and sucking his way down to the Kiwi's collar bone where he bites down. 

'Gods, babe, you look so good', he mumbles, fingers trailing down Dean's chest to the panties, stroking over his hip bone and pulling him flush against his taller frame. The combination of lace and silk catches on his rough finger pads, causing another full body shudder to roll through his body. A growl escapes his lips, causing Dean to moan slightly. His cock twitches again, definitely interested now. 

'You like that?' Aidan's back on his ear again, nosing along his jaw line. 'Hmm...I like it when you surprise me, you should do that more often.' Another sharp nip where his neck meets his shoulders and Dean moans.

'Definitely will, you bet', is all he manages to choke out through gritted teeth, his breath already coming in gasps and his hips rolling forwards in those slow motions he can't really control. 

'Maybe it's time I unwrap my present', Aidan muses, the soft rumble of his words vibrating through Dean's chest. And without further preamble he falls to his knees in front of Dean.

Long fingers start to explore, starting at Dean's ankles. He caresses Dean's feet, slowly stroking upwards over the fabric of the thigh highs. He loves the feeling underneath his fingers, the smooth brush of silk; he traces the socks' patterns up to the hem.

'So gorgeous. Can't believe you're doing this to me', he whispers, his breath hot against Dean's bare skin and the blond moans again. 

'You're welcome.' His voice hitches at the last syllable, as Aidan starts placing open-mouthed kisses on the skin just visible over the panties seam. 'Jesus, Aidan, please...'  
His legs are already starting to shaking and he has no idea how he's supposed to last with his smoking hot boyfriend on his knees in front of him, looking up to him like incarnate temptation. 

'Hmm?' Aidan hums, moving to the right, his mouth hovering just before Dean's crotch and the older grabbles for his dark curls to be able to hold onto something, just in case.  
Mesmerized, Dean can't take his eyes away of Aidan, as the brunet's lips part ever so slightly and a pink tongue darts out, wetting his lips. Warm breath washes over Dean's now fully-hard cock, the blond suppressing a whimper at the humid, hot friction. 

'Do something', he whispers, his own pupils blown wide with lust as he stares into Aidan's dark eyes. The younger grins, positively feral now and then his hands dig into the fabric of the panties, curling around Dean's hip bones to hold him still while he starts kissing and nibbling his way down the other's shaft, caressing every inch of lace-clad flesh with small kitten licks that drive Dean insane within seconds. 

'Fuck!' He can't hold in the shout as his head tips backwards automatically, banging slightly against the wall, but the Kiwi doesn't even notice it. All he can concentrate on is Aidan's insisting mouth on his prick, the glide of both rough and silky fabric against skin adding to the sparks of pleasure shooting through his body.  
The white panties are soaked with Aidan's spit and the precome that already gathers at the head of Dean's cock. Stretching a little, Aidan mouths at the head through the fabric, humming contently at the taste exploding on his tongue. 

'Y'taste so good, love', he slurs, licking at the slit just like he knows Dean likes it. Another deep moan answers him. Dean's eyes are still closed as his hips continue to move on their own account, seeking more friction.

'God, Aidan, pleeeease -'.

There's a deep chuckle and then, Aidan is suddenly up on his feet again. To his own embarrassment, Dean whines at the loss, causing his boyfriend to only chuckle more.

Eager much?', he teases lightly, once again pulling Dean flush against him and slipping a thigh between Dean's parted legs to let him rub against it. 

This time, it's the blond that growls. 'Well, if I recall correctly, I was promised some lost control after all...'

Aidan huffs a breathless laugh and hides his face in the croon of Dean's neck.  
'Hmm and we wouldn't want you to be disappointed, would we?'

And that's all the warning Dean gets before suddenly he's lifted. A high-pitched shriek escapes his mouth while he's thrown over Aidan's shoulder.

'Wh-? AIDAN! Put me down!'

The brunet's laughing like a mad-man, catching Dean's ankles to provide being kicked into the face by the other's flailing limbs and carrying him into the bedroom. 

'As you command', he grins and dumps his boyfriend on the bed. 'Now, want me to continue the unwrapping?'

'Oh, by all means!'


End file.
